


ＳＴＵＴＴＥＲＥＤ

by ShatteringDesire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Wherever you are, and possibly Shinra as well, that is my home.’ You mused as a sigh escaped your lips. | Reader-Insert, either gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ＳＴＵＴＴＥＲＥＤ

The air in your lungs evaporated, left you when you had first laid eyes on her.  
  
And you knew, by the way the air around her, that she was the art of perfection — she just oozed perfection.  
  
But you knew you weren’t the only who thought so, Shinra constantly teased her — earning a punch in the stomach — but you could clearly see he adored her…  _loves her_. So, so much. And even though all you did was stuttered around her, you couldn’t bare yourself to leave her, even if you knew you only burden her with hovering presence.  
  
‘I  _can’t_  leave her,’ You thought, frowning slightly as you stared at the fountain and couples walking by. ‘I am way too attached now.’  
  
You jumped, feeling a slight tap on your shoulder — Celty — and when you turned around to face her, all you saw were text on phone.

  
  
_ＡＲＥ ＹＯＵ ＡＬＲＩＧＨＴ， [ＮＡＭＥ]？_

 

A blush made itself quickly across your cheeks, “I-I’m f-fine, Celty… w-why do y-you ask?” You stuttered. _Again_.

The screen moved away from your face, and you couldn’t help but stare at her rapidly type into her phone — and a thought entered your mind. ‘Why doesn’t she take off her helmet around me?’ Another frown appeared, but when Celty put the screen back, you stared astonished at the text.

 

 _ＹＯＵ ＨＡＶＥ ＢＥＥＮ ＵＰＳＥＴ ＦＯＲ ＴＨＥ ＬＡＳＴ ＦＥＷ ＤＡＹＳ．_ _ＤＩＤ ＳＯＭＥＴＨＩＮＧ ＨＡＰＰＥＮ？ ＣＡＮ Ｉ ＨＥＬＰ？_

 

And that there is the main reason why you knew she was just so perfect — she wasn’t vain to the point where she was greedy like most women nowadays, she offered help and nearly always never accepted for payment from you when she succeeded in your request. She merely wanted respect and friendship. That was fine with you. ‘I just want to see your face just once… to show you trust me.’

Shaking your head, to get rid of those thoughts and to her questions, and grinned shyly. “Nope, I’m just in lo—luck! I-I… have f-family c-coming to t-town.”  
It was a feeble lie.

She tilted her head, and you gulped. You seriously hoped she didn't pay attention to that little slip there. You hands trembled slightly when you held back the sign of relief when she nodded after a minute of silence, and then brought the screen of her phone back into your face (when had she — oh, when you were dazing at her helmet.)  
  
  
 _ＷＥＬＬ， Ｉ ＮＥＥＤ ＴＯ ＧＯ． ＴＥＸＴ ＭＥ ＩＦ ＹＯＵ ＮＥＥＤ ＳＮＹＴＨＩＮＧ，  
ＡＮＤ Ｉ’ＬＬ ＦＩＮＤ ＹＯＵ．_

  
You nodded, and bit your bottom lip as you watched Celty walk away towards her pitch-black motorcycle. When you were averting your eyes away from her when she begun driving away, they caught something — and you couldn’t help but savour the taste of blood that came from your bleeding lip.

**How dare they look at her… Like she’s just some meat!**

You felt your fingers grow numb before the heat of rage boiled over you, and you could feel the slightly insanity that your anger brought with it — dark thoughts filled your mind, which gave you sick pleasure as you felt your lips move into a vicious smirk. You were becoming the you that had been before meeting Shinra and Celty, the people who helped you regained the humanity you almost lost in your losing battle against the World’s judgement.   
  
Just as you were about to walk over there, when your phone begun going off and your ringtone gained unwanted stares and frowns, you gritted your teeth in rage and pulled out your cellphone (nearly crushing it), but you couldn’t help but feel peace ripple inside you — getting rid of the all the negative emotions, and all from just seeing one text.

 

_ＦＯＲＧＯＴ ＴＯ ＭＥＮＴＩＯＮ ＴＨＡＴ ＹＯＵ ａｒｅ ＳＴＩＬＬ ＷＥＬＣＯＭＥＤ．ＳＨＩＮＲＡ'Ｓ ＨＡＳ ＢＥＥＮ ＷＯＮＤＥＲＩＮＧ ＩＦ  
_ _ＴＨＡＴ'Ｓ_ _ＴＨＥ ＲＥＡＳＯＮ ＷＨＹ ＹＯＵ ＨＡＶＥＮ'Ｔ ＢＥＥＮ ＨＯＭＥ ＡＳ ＯＦ ＬＡＴＥ．_

 

You felt the edges of your lips curve upwards. ‘That idiot, what’s he thinking?’

 

_ＡＨ， ＡＬＲＩＧＨＴ． Ｉ'ＬＬ ＢＥ ＴＨＥＲＥ ＴＯＮＩＧＨＴ; Ｉ'ＬＬ ＢＲＩＮＧ Ａ ＣＡＳＥ ＯＦ ＣＯＫＥ ＡＮＤ ＴＨＲＥＥ ＬＡＲＧＥ  
ＰＩＺＺＡＳ．_

  
‘Wherever you are, and possibly Shinra as well, that is my home.’ You mused as a sigh escaped your lips before walking away, already in the process of texting Shinra, asking what kind of pizza he would like to have tonight.


End file.
